Torture, Torture, Torture!
by PoochieMoochie
Summary: Finally updated. DH pairing. Set in Gaea. Rating will go up in the future. R&R. Thanks.
1. Lashing

Torture, Torture, Torture!  
Chapter 1- Lashing  
By: Poochie Moochie  
  
DC: I don't own any of these characters in this story, nor the inventions, or ships, or... nothing at all that has to do with Escaflowne, cept the idea of the story : )  
AN: Hey everyone, this is my first Escaflowne fic. I intend to make it a DxH! That's my favorite pairing of all time, yes there is something wrong with me. Ne ways read and review. Oh and forgive me if some parts don't make sense or bad grammer, I was deadly tired when I typed this!  
  
  
  
"Van! Watch out." Nervously shreiked a horrfied and exhausted Hitomi. Beads of sweat dripped from her face, waiting in anticipation for a sign that Van was still alive. She couldn't see him or Van's vicious attacker, Dilandau, both of their figures consumed by smoke. Breathing heavy, Hitomi took a step forward, she paused in fear as she heard a howl and a 'clank'. The smoke spread. Luckly, the wail hadn't come from Van. Dilandau was on his knees, he was slouching over, covering his face with both of his hands, he cried, "My face...My beautiful face." Van turned around a stern look on his face as he yelled to Hitomi. She could barley make out the words, "Hitomi! Are you alright? Lets go." I feel so tired, dizzy too, Hitomi thought to herself. She staggered forwards a few steps. She had worried to much over Van, it drained all her emotional energy and physically she tired herself from running and taking that six meter jump onto the Vione. He grabbed her hand and pulled her along as he ran.  
  
Most of the Zaibach troops had recuperated from the suprise attack from Alen's determined crusade. Miguel, Gatti and Viole had hurriedly ran to their master's side, to protect him from harm. Dilandau lightly chuckled. Gatti knealed down beside him, he hesitated to touch the shaking pryomaniac infront of him. Miguel and Viole fought off their enemies that dared(!) to hurt their commander.  
  
Dilandau broke out in insane laughter, that echoed through out all of the halls in the Vione. He held his stomach. Tears broke through his squinted eyes. His laughter stopped, he bowed his head, his silver hair shadowed his eyes, he then growled, "Get that prick and his whore." Both Miguel and Viole stunned at their master's odd behaviour nearly got themselves decapitated. Gatti also stunned was about to speak when Dilandau yelled, "What are you waiting for? Get Van and that BITCH! All of you, go!" Viole then stated, "But... you won't be able to fight off all these men by yourself." Dilandau smirked, "Did you not hear my command? Do I have to fucking hurt you?" He asked. Terrified the three boys sprinted after Van and Hitomi. "All right you bastards, come and get me!" Dilandau roared. His chilling laughter started up again.  
  
Hitomi's sight worsened. "Van wait." she pleaded. He kept running. She tripped over her feet.Van sharply turned around. "Hitomi! Are you alright?" He gasped as he approched her. Zaibach soldiers came charging down the hall. Van muttered cusses, drew his sword, and turn his attention to the herd of cows.  
  
Gatti, Viole, and Miguel turned down a corridor. They saw Van fending against Zaibach troops, and a limp Hitomi on the floor. Sighing with relief that they caught up to them, the boys raced towards Hitomi. Van realised this, he cussed to himself again. They had the advantage. Gatti and Viole stood with their swords raised. Miguel had Hitomi on his back, Gatti and Viole were guarding him and Hitomi. "Give yourself up Van Fanel, King of Fanelia." Miguel commanded. Van scowled. What could he do? He was stuck in between Zaibach soldiers, they blocked each end of the hallway, he then saw another hallway a little ways towards Hitomi and her captors.  
  
Alen and his men came running down the very corridor that Van was going to use to flee with. Viole heard footsteps and rough voices. He walked torwards to the open hallway, he used caution so he wouldn't startle the jumpy king. He peered down the hall. "Oh, shit." Viole mumbled, then looked to the lower ranking Zaibachian soldiers down the other hall. "You guys take care of them, while we retreat with Lord Dilandau's prisoner." The soldiers stood solid and chimed,"Sir, yes sir."  
  
***  
"Where is Van and that slut?" Dilandau asked with a hint of satisfaction. Sadly, Dilandau had thought the three boys that kneeled infront of him, had caught both Hitomi and Van. "Uh, Lord Dilandau, we caught the girl only." Spoke Gatti. "What!? Can't any of you fucking pricks do anything right?" Their lord sneered. "Come here Gatti," He said calmly. Gatti stood up and briskly stept forward, not once meeting Dilandau's gaze. Dilandau furiously backhanded him three times. "Do you know why I hit you three times instead of once? Because that's for all three of you and your fucking idiotic minds." He then grabbed Viole and Miguel by the hair and pulled them to a standing positions. "But that's not fucking enough to get you morons to fucking learn something!" he screamed hysterically. He place all three boys beside each other and begam to slap them in a lashing manner.   
  
"She's in this cell sir." Chesta pointed to the cell. Dilandau strolled into the cell, stroking his wound. Hitomi layed sprawled on the cold floor. "Get me some water." He said not taking his burning gaze off Hitomi. Chesta passed him the glass of water. Dilandau dumpt it on her. She woke up, furiously gasping. "That was cold!" she stated as she gunned down Dilandau with her eyes. He just smirked. This'll be fun torturing this little dirty whore in everyway possible, I'll rob her of her self confidence, her pureness, and whatnot, he though deeply and pleasurably to himself, stroking his cheek harder. He crouched down and lifted up her chin. "Hmph, strange indeed. Why is your hair cut like a boys?" He questioned rudely. She spat in his face. He made a wry face, then wiped off her saliva. "Let me return the favour." He said sarcastically. He grabbed her collor and forced a kiss on her lips, parting her lips with his poking tongue. She attempted to yell, but doing so let the intruding Dilandau in. Her brows furrowed. She pushed him off and wiped her lips hard, as if the kiss was venumous. "You, you prick. You scum." Hitomi snarled.  
  
*** 


	2. Them

Torture, Torture, Torture!  
Chapter 2- Them  
By Poochie Moochie  
  
DC: I don't own the characters of this story!  
AN: Eh... I think Dilandau-sama is ooc... I'll work on it later tho! I fixed up the other chapter. Thank you very much to those of you who told me about my mistakes, especaily the part about Dilly not knowing who 'Tomi is! Enjoy.  
  
  
Dilandau stood up from his crouching position, pleased by Hitomi's reaction, he grined from ear to ear. "Van's leftovers." He replied. It took her a breif moment to understand what he meant. She was NOT leftovers which Van supposely 'had'. "Albino freak." She countered.  
  
"Half done bitch."  
  
"Zaibach's lap dog."  
  
"Transsexual."  
  
That just crossed Hitomi's line. She cockily returned, "Scabby face." He scowled as he stormed out of her prison cell. Chesta recieved an icy glare. "Make sure that she starves." Dilandau said as he left for his room, his wound bleeding through his bandage.Chesta sent a apolgetic glance to Hitomi, then scurried after Dilandau, pleading, "Lord Dilandau, don't press it so hard, otherwise you'll end up with a scar." Hitomi winced when she heard a yelp and a 'smack'. "Jerk." She murmmered before lying on the floor and being devoured by a vison.  
  
***  
  
Hitomi's eyes shot open, her mouth gaping, she looked as if she woke from a nightmare. She sat up, using an arm for support. She focused her sight on a spot on the cold cemented floor of the prison cell. Her pupils became dilated, all of her body flushed hot. She was having a panick attack. Her gasps became shorter and harsher. She could hear yelling of two voices over her sobs:  
  
"What's wrong with her?"   
  
"I, I don't know!"  
  
"Take her to the sorcerers."  
  
Hitomi's cell was opened by two men. She struggled with them, soon afterwards was lifted up onto a strecher and was rushed to the 'sorcerers' room. She looked up at the passing lites on the ceiling, her swollen eyes were getting heavy, sniffles/attempted breaths burning her chest. Oh God, did she ever feel like shit. She passed out.  
  
Hitomi opened her eyes, they stung from the light that was shining in her face, she closed them slightly. She could tell she was layed upon a examination table, sharp objects on shelves to her left and right. She heard light footsteps followed by heavy ones. "What's wrong with her?" Asked a masculine voice. "She suffered from a trama. Perhaps a dream could have triggered it. So we extracted some of her memory that might have caused the trama in the first place, doing so may have it's benifits. Tell my dear lord Dilandau so, and remind him that he needs his check up." Said the other voice sarcastically.  
  
What did they mean? Something's wrong with me? Who's me? There is something wrong with me, Hitomi panicked in her head. She needed to get out of her state. Hitomi began to squirm underneath bands that were wrapped around her wrists and ankles. The bands were driving her mad, not only were they holding her down but they itched. She arched her back and jerked her hands forward, desperatly trying to break the bands. "Get me out of here!" She cried. "Hold her down." Commanded a voice. Someone forced his/her weight onto Hitomi's stomach stoping any of her endeavor at arching her back. She screamed hysterically when she felt a egonizing pinch. The wails discontiuned after the drug set in.  
  
***  
  
If Dilandau had to take care of business with any of the sorcerers, he would get someone eles to do it for him. He loathed them. He would cringe when he would hear anything that had to do with them. Lately, he wondered what they did or were going to do to Hitomi. Horrible things, he hopefully thought to himself. The thoughts pumpt him with excitement. "So, how is she?" Dilandau asked Miguel. "Some of her memory was removed. The sorcerers ran tests on her, to make sure she won't go beserk as she did earlier today. They are ready to release her soon." Miguel reported, not daring to tell Dilandau of his check up. Dilandau brushed pass the bowing Miguel and began his way to the training room.   
  
***  
  
Dilandau found Hitomi wandering the halls of the Vione wearing only a oversized man's undershirt( Also know as a muscle shirt), her feet were bare of shoes or socks. The shirt looked like it was a dress. She looked bewildered and frightened as young soldiers walked pass her. She had her arms crossed over her chest in a proctective manner, her hands clenched onto the light material of her shirt/dress. Hitomi directly looked at Dilandau, then quickly averted her gaze. She walked past him, he turned around grabbing onto her elbows, then turning her around. He stared her down. Her eyes blurred as she wrapped her arms around his waist, she held onto him tightly. "Who am I? Don't make me go back to them. Those men they did something to me." She panicked. Dilandau stunned at Hitomi's actions replied sternly, "I don't know who you are. Let go of me." She held onto him tighter. "Please just don't send me back to them." She pleaded. Feeling the slightest bit of sympathy he assured, "I won't." He could relate to Hitomi's feelings towards the pack of bastards, as so he put it. 


	3. To Remember

Torture, Torture, Torture!  
Chapter 3 - To Remember...  
By Poochie Moochie  
  
DC: I don't own Escaflowne's characters, I'm just using them for my poor pathetic excuse of a story.  
AN: Hay-ah! I hope everyone is enjoying their vacations. Happy New Year! Tee hee... I made lots of mistakes in my story, but I promise you I'll fix them, and try not to be sloppy with the other chapters(That will be posted eventually). Please review when you're done with the boring writings of nonsense below. Thank you. Eh, btw you'll see numbers listed by some words, if you scroll down all the way to the bottom you'll be told what that word means.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dilandau stood still, rather tensed. Hitomi's arms were wrapt neatly and tightly around Dilandau's stiffened waist, her forehead pressed upon his chest. Some of Dilandau's men walked by briefly glancing at Hitomi and himself, they beamed with amusement at what they saw and thought of a "passionate" embrace. Dilandau's facial expression turned sour slightly, he raised his idle arms from his sides to push her. Not wanting to have her feelings hurt(Hint, hint(?). Surprise, surprise. o.o;), he did it softly. She let go of him, gracefully returning her hands to the clenching of her upper shirt/dress, as he expected her to do so. She bit her bottom lip and furrowed her eyebrows at the awkward silence. Dilandau spoke up, causing Hitomi to startle, "Don't. You're getting on my nerves, stop acting so... You don't need to be nervous, so stop looking at me that way, and don't bite your lip." He averted his gaze from her as he finished. Hitomi reached out for him, as if to bring his gaze back to her, she quickly brought her hand towards herself. She did as she was told.  
  
  
Dilandau headed towards the west wing of the Vione, which where his room was. Hitomi walked closely behind him. Often Dilandau was stopped by people, men mostly, they talked for quite awhile. Hitomi listened to them as she hid behind Dilandau's back. By doing so, she aroused interest in every person that walked by or stopped to talk with Dilandau. Some asked her name, where she came from and where he found her. Every question that was asked about Hitomi, was stepped around by Dilandau. Changing the subject of most of his conversations more than twice, got him aggravated. When they reached the towering high doors of his dorm, Dilandau asked, "What is your name?" She shrugged, not wanting to sound strange with her unfamiliar voice, she kept quiet. "I suppose I'll have to name you something. I can't be calling you pansuke(1) all the time." He said while smirking. Hitomi scowled, then retorted, her voice sounding rough, "Kutabare(1)."   
  
  
"Josei... Do you like that one?" Dilandau asked Hitomi, who was perched upon a desk. She ate an apple silently, she nodded in approval. It had took three hours to give her a name she liked. Picky brat, Dilandau thought fouly to himself. He was sitting on his bed, surrounded by books and papers, his armor and boots were laying lazily on the cemented floor. Dilandau pushed his glasses further up onto his nose. "Josei" thought nothing much of his glasses, except that he looked sophisticated and he seemed as if he was embrassed of them, perhaps he was, she was not sure.The frames where silver and the lenses where shaped rectangular, long in length. He very well knew that she would not mention the fact he wore glasses to other people, he also knew she was above that, it was clear in her behavior, maybe he was mistaken.  
  
  
He stood upon the bed and walked off it, towards Josei. He sat down at the desk, patted the side of her knee with his backhand, gesturing her to slide her legs to the side of the desk, so he could get something from the drawers. She flushed a little, then slid off from the desktop. She tiredly walked to the bed, crawled under the sheets and watched Dilandau pull what looked like a journal from the drawers. Strange, she thought. She then wondered why she thought it was "strange" for Dilandau to have a journal. Maybe my memories coming back, she once again thought to herself. "Memories..." She barely whispered.She was reminded of the sorcerers.She shook her head and closed her eyes attempting to try get her thoughts away from "them".   
  
Dilandau's Journal:  
Entry 45  
  
Dear journal,  
  
Van's companion is now in my care. It seems the sorcerers did something disturbing to her, causing her to become weaker than before she knew who she was. She was renamed, simply because I had not known her name, neither did she or anyone on the Vione. Josei, a rather unexciting name. I wonder, what if she gets her memory back. Will she forgive Van for leaving her? Ditching is a better way to put it... Will she leave the Vione? Will she join Zaibach? I better keep a close eye on her. She is my only pawn to get revenge on that damn Van Fanel. What a pain in the ass.  
  
  
Dilandau looked up from his writing, to see Josei asleep. He sighed deeply. Then returned his attention back to his journal. He then pressed hard on his wounded cheek with his index finger, while writing nasty things about Van.  
  
  
  
1. Pansuke/Kutabare: Both of these words are very bad! Profanity. I won't tell you what kutabare is. But for pansuke all you have to know is what Dilandau often calls Hitomi in the first chappie.  
2. Josei: Is another way of saying woman, rather than "onna no hito". I couldn't think of anything eles to call her. I'm not creative. T_T; But you know it would be stupid if he always called her woman in the fic, so I decided to use it in Japs. I dun't make sense. -_-;  
  
AN: Forgive spelling errors, I will fix those later, when I post another chapter. What do you guys and girls think of the name change? Confusing? Review plz! 


	4. Pigs Can Fly

Torture, Torture, Torture!  
Chapter 4 - Pigs Can Fly By Poochie Moochie 

DC: I don't own any of the characters or creations of the animation "Escaflowne.  
AN: Finally! Sorry for the really late update... Ehehehehe. I promise to work on this story till it's done! BTW just so y'all don't get confused, Josei is Hitomi. I don't think I'll use that name a whole lot.. Meh..Well I hope you all will enjoy. And review when you're done, please and thank you.

Dilandau locked his journal and glasses in his desk which he used for a cache.  
He then gazed at the resting Hitomi again. Seeing her asleep had an somnolent effect on him. He began contemplate to himself, 'Why do I feel this way.. I should not be feeling empathic for this girl. Technically she is the enemy.  
Van, I'll kill him and that damn girl.' Too exhausted to be hateful and to think to himself any longer Dilandau dozed off in his desk chair.

"Wake up..."

Hitomi opened her eyes to the sound of soft laughter. She found herself laying beside a content Dilandau. Confused she looked him in his eyes, as if she were searching for answers to questions that plagued her mind. He sensed her uneasiness, to calm her he caressed her cheek then he placed a kiss upon her lips.

Hitomi awoke from her dream with her heart racing. 'It felt so real.. Why did I dream of him?'She asked herself. Hitomi placed her fingers to her lips then searched for Dilandau. She blushed at the sight of him. He looked like a different person as he slept, he did not look like the authoritative and respectable man he was when he was awake, he looked merely but an kind and innocent young man. She was uncontrollably attracted to him in ways she had never felt for a man before, so she thought.

Entranced by Dilandau, Hitomi made her way from the bed to him. Her face became flushed again. Gently she cradled his face with one hand with the other she rest it on his chest. She hesitated, then she closed her eyes and curiously kissed him. 'Exactly how it felt in my dream,' She confirmed to herself. 'What has come over me?' Hitomi was suddenly startled by Dilandau's arms enfolding her and pulling her towards him as he deepened the kiss.  
Baffled by his vulgar actions she pushed away from him and slapped him. She then questioned, "Why did you do that?" He chuckled and retorted, "I'm only returning the favor of embarrassment."

"How were you embarrassed when I kissed you?"

"Wouldn't you be embarrassed if a transsexual kissed you?"

"You're a fucking jerk." Hitomi screamed as she attempted to slap Dilandau again. He caught and gripped her arm. "If you think I'm going to let you hit me again, your wrong," He threatened as he pushed her onto his bed. "Now you going to have to please me till I forgive you for slapping me earlier on"  
Hitomi's eyes brimmed with tears as she stated the obvious, "I'm too young for 'that', I don't even know how to do it. I'm still a vir- " A blushing embarrassed Dilandau interrupted her, "You dumb woman! Not in that way.  
Although that is a good idea but not with the likes of you. Shit. Dammit."So frustrated with himself as well as her, he stormed out of his room into the hall in order to collect himself.

To keep from anyone seeing him blush he hid his face with his hand. "Damn that girl. What's wrong with me, this is not how I usually deal with things. Shit.  
Why is she capable of embarrassing me? This is so infuriating." He fumed under his breath. "Lord Dilandau, are you okay?" Asked Chesta, whom unfortunately walked by. Dilandau was so enraged that he had to vent at anyone or anything,  
unlucky Chesta was the target of the day. Chesta holding his cheek, was in awe by the blushing face of his lord, an expression he has never seen or never knew was capable of his Lord Dilandau. "So pigs can fly." Said a still awestruck Chesta. "What did you say?" Screamed Dilandau slapping Chesta again.

AN: Well that's it for now. I'll update it really soon haha, not a whole year later. I PROMISE! So please review. Thanks. I fix typos later. Love Poochie Moochie.


End file.
